Mr. Conductor's narration/Diesel 10's return
This is the scene where Mr. Conductor narrates the story in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. film starts with the opening titles Mr Conductor: (narrating) Hello, I'm Mr. Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought them together. Every story, like a railroad, has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number 1 hero. Thomas: Hello! Mr Conductor: (narrating) Along with Thomas' friends and with Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin, Crash Bandicoot and Ryan's team, The Technorganic Empire. But he's running a little late today. This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. It's at one end of my special universe. I like helping out here. By the invitation of Sir Topham Hat, of course. Gordon Gordon: 5, 6, 7, 8... Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: "Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time." Sci-Ryan: It appears there something else on it. reads "Sorry for delays during repairs, we are making this a better railway." Thomas: Signed, "Head of the railway, Sir Topham Hat." Evil Anna: Good reading, Sci-Ryan. Gordon: But you weren't on time, little Thomas. Thomas: And you're being bossy, Gordon. Please excuse me. I'm meeting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Sir Topham Hat takes a needed holiday. Sean, Orla and Oisin: Mr. Conductor? Matau T. Monkey: He is the friend of Thomas. Gordon: I think we can take care of ourselves. Diesel 10 speeds by, which made Pinkipoo spin like a top and flew into Thomas's coal Diesel 10: Get out of my way! I have unfinished business here and I wanna finish it fast! Pinkipoo: his head out and swirly eyed Who was that?! Bertram T. Monkey: Sunday driver! Gordon: Diesel 10's back! Thomas: Yes, 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates steam engines. Oisin Ryan: Well, that's one mean looking dude. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. I don't think I want to make friends with him. Especially since he has a claw on his roof. Hypno Star: Yeah. And he is a villain in this one. Ryan F-Freeman: This could be trouble in this world. Pinkipoo: coughs Thomas: You okay? Pinkipoo: choking I think I swallowed a coal. grabs Pinkipoo and does his move which makes him cough the coal out Pinkipoo: Whew, that's better, thanks Ryan. Gordon: Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time! camera zooms over the sky and Muffle Mountain to a town known as Shining Time Mr. Conductor: At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley, is my hometown, Shining Time. Male singer: Every now and then~ There appears a sign~ That points just round the bend~ To a place you'll find~ Covered in clover~ The magic comes over you~ Showing up right on time~ This is your Shining Time~ Climbing through stars to~ Your own cloud nine~ Soft strokes of lightning~ Paint the skies brightening~ Up all your Shining Time~ on Sodor Mr. Conductor: And by the way, I think you're going to help all of us, somewhere in this story. Thomas: If Diesel has unfinished business, there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. Sean Ryan: I believe that you maybe right, Thomas. James is in the shed where a fly is bothering him James: Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! Better still, buzz off. bumps into the buffers Thomas: Botheration! James: You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there. Thomas: That's what buffers are for, to stop engines from crashing. Why are you in the sheds, James? James: I'm feeling a little blue... which isn't so hot when you're red. Cody Fairbrother: Awkward. Yeah. And I know Connor is killed by Linda. Sean Ryan: And James, why are you in there? James: Well, Sean Ryan. I was naughty and Sir Topham Hatt told me to think about all the ways I can be really useful. Then I can come out again. Ryan F-Freeman: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines, James. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And besides, Sodor will be a better place for all steamies who come here. James: Uhh, Everyone? Thomas: That's right. Sir Topham Hatt says, the harder we work, the less he'll need diesels to help. 10 shows up Diesel 10: Help you? laughs Jessie Primefan: Oh. It's him again. Orla Ryan: We know. Diesel 10: You always need help. Because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. Sonant Nightfall: No, they're not! Diesel 10: Yes, they're are. James: Aren't! Diesel 10: Are! Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine. James: What? The Technorganic Empire: What? Diesel 10: I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? Pinkipoo: Why you little..! Foiletta: Don't make me curse you! Matau T. Monkey: You jerk! Crash Bandicoot: Shrek hater! Orla Ryan: Disliker of Pooh! James: Big bully. Stinker! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas and his friends are really useful engines! Thomas: Ryan's right! You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her! Ryan's team and we won't let you. Neither will Mr. Conductor. I'm off to fetch him now. James: What lost engine? Pinkipoo: It's a long story. Sci-Ryan: I agree. And this pink-bear is one of Liam's buddies. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. And my skeletal knight counterpart will hope this lost steam engine is okay. Dan You think Diesel doing something? Sir Daniel Fortesque: Not too good. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan